Homecoming
by Starreacher
Summary: Sequel to Duo's Mistake. Duo brings Hilde home to an untidy house. WARNING! Major lemon. If you are easily offended, DO NOT READ! Please R&R. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters, blah di blah di blah.

Duo opened the door and took a deep breath.

"Welcome home...babes?" His voice tailed off as he saw the state of the living room. Dust sheets that had covered the sofa and other furniture were untidily piled in one corner, and there was rubbish everywhere. The kitchen was overflowing with litter and looked an absolute disgrace, and Duo swore he could see a rat's tail disappearing into one pile. Grimacing, he tried to block Hilde coming in. "Hang on babes, why don't you wait out here?" He asked, nervously licking his lips and glancing back over his shoulder. Hilde raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. Duo tried not to think how beautiful she looked in the fake sunlight of L2, and ignored the way his body longed for her touch.

"Duo." She said in a voice that booked no argument. "I am well prepared for whatever state the house is in." She pushed past him and strode in, then stopped as she saw the mess.

"I swear Hilde, I didn't leave it like this." Duo said slowly. She turned to him and kissed him, rising onto her tiptoes to do so.

"I know you didn't." She murmured, and then went to the sofa. "Luke! You lardbutt, Luke! Get up, before I tow your ass out of my house!" She kicked the bottom of the sofa, and Duo stared in amazement as a groan issued from the sofa and a guy with the fattest beer belly he had ever seen sat up and stretched.

"Aw come on, Hilde. The wife kicked me out and I had no where to go." He whined.

"I don't care!" Hilde yelled, and the man winced. "I asked you to look after the house while I was away, not turn it into the city dump! Look at the state of this place! And if there are rats in that kitchen, I swear, I am gonna test each pile of rubbish with your face first!"

"But-"

"But nothing! Now get your stuff, get some flowers and go and apologise to your wife!" The man blinked, confused, and Hilde took pity on him. Kneeling down by his side, Hilde adopted a gentler tone. "Suzie is a sucker for orchids and baby's breath. Get her some and apologise." She sniffed. "And take a bath first, grease monkey." She stood and ruffled his hair affectionately. Luke huffed in laughter and stood up.

"Give me a call if you need me, yeah?" He said over his shoulder as he left.

"Not likely, dumpster boy!" Hilde laughed as he turned the corner onto the road. Duo raised his eyebrow. "Luke is an old friend that taught me everything I know about scrap when I was at the orphanage. He set me up with this yard. He just has a very tempestuous relationship with his wife, so I said he could crash here while he worked things out. From the looks of things, he's been here a while. She should have calmed down by now." Hilde grinned, and Duo chuckled. Striding over to her, he took her in his arms.

"Well, welcome home, such as it is." He sighed, and she rested her head on his chest.

"It's good to be back." Hilde murmured. They stood together for a few minutes, enjoying each others company, before a rustling made Hilde jump. "Aah! Duo, tell me that's not a rat!" She cried, ducking behind him. Duo flipped over the rubbish with a toe and a stray cat hissed at him then streaked out of the house. Hilde sighed in relief.

"Well, there won't be rats around with him here." Duo said with a grin. "He was as fat as Luke!" Hilde giggled, then rolled up her sleeves.

"Right then, let's get started."

They started with the litter. After nipping round to the local store, they picked up some latex gloves, bin bags, and cleaning materials. When they got back, they changed into their salvaging overalls, and began the clean up. They hauled out bag after bag of rubbish, leaving it on the pavement with the bins, as conveniently it was bin day the next morning. It took them until mid-afternoon to clear it all, and Hilde refused to go in the kitchen until Duo had cleared all of it of rubbish and made sure there were no rats. There weren't, thankfully. At two, Hilde went down to the cafe down the road and picked up two lemonades for them. When she returned, Duo was busy re-connecting the fridge after he had cleaned it out. She paused in the doorway and watched him work for a while. He had peeled off the top section of his overalls and tied them round his waist, and his white top underneath was grimy from cleaning. He was focussed on his task, his brow furrowed in concentration. She watched the way his muscles rippled under his top as he pushed the fridge back into place, and a surge of heat flooded through her. Even though he had been a mess for two years, his body was still as lean and muscular as it ever was, and he could still melt her just by looking at her. He turned round just as her eyes began to drift towards his oh-so-cute butt, and she laughed nervously.

"I got some lemonade." She said, holding one out. Duo grinned and came to get it.

"Kitchen's clear. Wanna scrub it in a sec?" Hilde smiled as she imagined Duo scrubbing the floor, shirtless and sweaty.

"Sure." She replied, her throat constricting. It must have sounded funny, because Duo looked at her strangely.

The lemonades were finished quickly, and added to the mound of black bin bags on their pavement. Hilde grabbed a bucket and tried the tap.

"Argh!" Duo came running.

"What's up?"

"Pipes are blocked." Hilde grated out through gritted teeth.

"Let's have a look." Duo opened the cupboard and crawled underneath, lying down to see the pipes properly. Hilde stared at him stretched out before her and a growl started from her belly that wasn't from hunger.

"Hilde, can you run to the garage and get me that spanner?" She collected her wits enough to mumble an answer and fled to the garage. It was covered in dust sheets, and the dust flew everywhere as she tore them off. She found his old toolbox and took a deep breath, then walked sedately back into the house.

"So where did you learn to do all this anyway? Part of your pilot training?" She laughed, a little too shrill, but Duo didn't seem to notice.

"Nah, the orphanage. There was never much money, and so we had to fix things ourselves. Father Maxwell taught me loads of handyman stuff. He was determined I was gonna be a well-rounded individual." Duo laughed, a hollow sound that made Hilde shiver. "And I became a soldier instead." Hilde laid a hand on his abdomen, feeling his muscles clench.

"He would have been proud of you." She said gently, and Duo covered her hand with his.

"I hope so." He said. "Pass me the bucket babes." Hilde removed her hand, but Duo could still feel where it rested, as if she had burned into his skin. The bucket came into view, and he pulled off the pipe. Thick black sludge dropped out of the undone pipe.

"Eww." Hilde stated as she watched. Duo laughed.

"It's good. Come on, while that does that, we'll get the lounge sorted." Hilde nodded.

An hour later, the lounge was hoovered and tidied. Hilde began dusting, and Duo returned to the pipes. As the light began to wane, the kitchen was finally finished. Once the pipes were working again, Hilde had scrubbed the kitchen until it shone, and Duo had attacked the bathroom alone, as the sight of Hilde's sweet little butt bent over the counters as she scrubbed was very distracting.

"Not bad." Hilde commented when she saw his handiwork in the bathroom. "You missed a bit though."

"Missed a bit? I missed a bit right here!" Duo made a grab for her, but she dodged away, laughing.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, Maxwell!" She called as she ran down the corridor. Duo growled and ran after her, skidding to a stop in front of her bedroom door, which just about hung on one hinge. Duo blushed, and tried to pull her away.

"Hilde, you can sleep in my room, I'll take this one until its sorted." She shrugged off his hand and moved into the room, noting the empty whisky bottles and beer cans that were gathering dust on the floor. Duo didn't want to watch, but couldn't stop looking.

"You?" Hilde's voice was small. Duo nodded mutely.

"When you left, I wanted to be around your stuff. It gave me comfort. I'm so sorry, I'll fix it up again for you, I promise."

"The door?" Duo looked away.

"I threw Heero through it when he told me that I needed to move on." Hilde couldn't hold it in anymore, she laughed. Duo looked up, startled.

"You threw Heero through my door?" She giggled. Duo grinned guiltily and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I should really apologise for that." Hilde laughed harder.

"Come on you fool." She managed to get out once she had calmed down a little. "Let's start on this room." Still chuckling, Hilde began picking up the litter. Duo removed the door completely and threw it out. An hour and a half later, the room looked a lot better. Hilde gave a last little flick with her duster and nodded, then moved on to Duo's room.

The moon was high in the sky when they finished. Thankfully, the electrics were still working fine, and they had managed to finish everything. The house sparkled, and you would never have recognised it from the dump it was that morning. Hilde looked around and sighed happily.

"There. It looks a lot better now." Duo had to agree with her. "I call dibs on first shower!" She called over her shoulder as she ran off towards the bathroom. Duo groaned and got a glass of water, then sat on one of the kitchen stools. It had been a long day, and his closeness to Hilde had only tired him even more. She teased him without even knowing it. The sway of her hips when she walked called to him to place his hands on them. Her soft round breasts swelled with each breath, daring him to kiss them, and her smile sent shivers down his spine. He took a gulp of water, his mouth suddenly dry, and tried not to imagine the taste of her lips, the smoothness of her skin, or the heat of her breath on his skin. He slumped forward, resting his head on his arms, and groaned. His head wanted to be a gentleman, and his body wanted her. He decided he needed to sleep, and took off his overalls and top. Lying down on the couch, he tried to sleep.

Hilde wrapped herself in a towel and padded down to the kitchen.

"Duo?" She poked her head in and didn't see him. Puzzled, she went into the lounge. "Duo?" She could hear his breathing, and followed it to the couch, where he was stretched out, sleeping. His chiselled chest was bare, and his jeans rode low on his hips. One hand was beneath his head, and the other rested on his gently rising and falling stomach. "Duo?" She murmured. He didn't stir, and Hilde gave in to temptation. She lightly rested her fingers on his chest and explored his defined curves and ridges. She followed the contours of his chest, engrossed in her task, and danced her fingers down his taut arms. Making her way back up, her fingers brushed his collarbone, then his neck, and along his jaw. The hair on the back of her neck stood up, and her eyes flicked up to his, which were wide open and watching her intently. As she jerked her hand away, his hand closed on her wrist, and held it tight.

"That tickles." He murmured, kissing her palm. Hilde's eyes widened, and her heartbeat hammered against her ribcage. She flushed bright red, and her mouth went dry. Her tongue flicked out to moisten her lips, and Duo stopped to follow the tiny movement, his eyes drawn to her small mouth.

"The um, the err, the shower, um, its free." Hilde managed, her heart beating ten to the dozen. Duo's eyes flicked back to hers when she spoke, and he nodded slowly. Hilde pulled her hand away and stood, trying to gain some distance between them. "There are um, hot towels on the radiator." She stammered, then fled as sedately as possible to her room.

Duo sat a little while after she left, his head in his hands. He shouldn't have done that. But she had knelt before him so innocently, her skin still damp from the shower, her face intent upon the exploration that she performed. He had caved, and now his body screamed for more than a taste of that sweet skin. He wanted to breathe it, taste it, smell it, kiss it, and be enveloped in it. He imagined the taste of it as he came inside her, her breathing ragged, and her voice screaming his name. His eyes widened at the thought, and he abruptly decided that he definitely needed a cold shower. Groaning loudly, he stood and made for the bathroom.

Hilde heard the shower start and allowed herself to start drying off, secure in the knowledge that Duo would not be out of the shower for a while. She dressed in a simple white cotton nightdress that rested halfway down her thighs and sat down to brush her hair out. Pausing, she stared at her fingers where they had touched his chest, and stared avidly at the spot he had kissed. With a pleasurable shiver, she remembered the way heat flooded her body as his lips met her palm, and how she ached for him in places that had never been touched. He had just looked so handsome lying there on the couch, and she had wanted to touch him so much, it had been unbearable. Even though they had been together for a while before they returned to L2 from Earth, for some reason, Duo never stayed with her at night. He kissed her, hugged her, and held her hand, but that was as far as it went. Hilde ran a hand through her hair. Was she that unlovable?

Her reverie was interrupted by a soft cough from outside her doorway.

"Come in." She called with a small smile, and resumed brushing her hair. Duo came over to the bed and watched her for a while, his eyes following the flick of the brush. Hilde stood and put her brush away in the drawers, and Duo couldn't take his eyes off her figure. The cotton nightdress which Hilde thought so innocent, was like a red flag to Duo. It clung to every curve, accentuated her pert breasts, and outlined her sweet ass. Duo tried not to stare, but it was so difficult when he could make out the outline of her nipples through the flimsy material, and the dark centre at the top of her legs. Scenarios of ripping it off and throwing her on her bed played through his mind in many different ways. Shaking his head to clear it he stood up.

Hilde turned, and nearly fainted. He stood facing her in his black boxers, his muscles gleaming and defined in the moonlight. The sight of him took her breath away, and her gaze skimmed over his chest, remembering the way it felt beneath her fingers. She stopped when she saw his hard nipples, and shifted her gaze back to his face. His eyes locked with hers, and the smouldering look he gave her heated her to her core. She tingled all over, and felt a now familiar ache begin between her legs. In two strides, Duo crossed the room and clasped her to him. Her arms automatically slid around his back, and she rested her head on his chest. He smelt of shampoo and soap, and she closed her eyes in pleasure as she inhaled his scent.

Duo held her tightly, his arms strong and secure. God, he wanted her. His body ached for the scraps of material to be removed and for there to be no barriers between them. He wanted to make her scream his name over and over, he wanted to bring her pleasure like she had never had before, but he had to be a gentleman. With a huge effort, he though of unsexy objects, and calmed his raging desire. Pulling back, he looked at Hilde, who pulled back and stared at him, her eyes clouded.

"Goodnight Hilde." Duo choked out, then dropped his arms. Tilting her chin, he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. Quick as a flash, Hilde's hands wound around his neck and into his braid, crushing him closer to her. She stroked his lips with her tongue, and Duo opened his lips slightly. It was all the opening Hilde needed. Sliding her tongue in, she hungrily tasted his mouth, flicking her tongue over his teeth and tongue. Moaning in frustration and need, Duo gave in to her and kissed her back hard, his tongue dancing around hers. His hands found her ass, and roughly dragged her against his erect member. Hilde gasped into his mouth as she felt the force of his desire for her. Duo grinned wickedly and plundered her ravenous mouth. Hilde roughly pushed back with her own tongue, and they settled into a dance that neither could win. Hilde's body was on fire, and fireworks were exploding in all her nerve endings. Duo felt as if all his dreams had come true, this beautiful, sexy woman could not get enough of him, and he was heady with his need for her. But through the haze of pleasure, his mind screamed at him. He broke for air, pulling his head back, and Hilde looked at him, puzzled. He cleared his throat, and dropped his hands, then tried to ignore the way her eyes clouded with pain.

"Goodnight Hilde." He repeated, hating himself. He turned away and reached the door.

"Goodnight Duo." Hilde said to his retreating back. Duo reached his room and threw himself on his bed, groaning with his body's obvious need for her. God, that made things more difficult. He could hardly stop from taking her as it was, let alone now he knew that she could kiss so well. His traitorous body slipped an image into his mind of that mischievous tongue and mouth licking him, up and down his hard shaft, his seed spurting into her waiting open mouth. Duo groaned loudly and slammed his face into his pillow.

Behind him, the door opened. Hilde was framed in the doorway, the light from the hall shining around her. Duo looked over his shoulder.

"Am I that repulsive to you?" Hilde asked in a small voice. Duo's eyes widened in shock, and he catapulted out of his bed, standing next to it.

"What?" He asked incredulously. Hilde stepped into the room, her eyes full of pain.

"Am I so ugly that you won't sleep with me?" Hilde didn't know what she was doing, she just knew she needed to know why. Duo stared at her across the room.

"Hilde." His voice made her look at him. "You are the most beautiful, most gorgeous goddess I have ever set my eyes on. You are sexy, sweet, innocent, and totally hot babes." Hilde gave a small smile. "I love every inch of you, from your sweet small feet to your silken hair. I just want to be a gentleman and not force you into doing something you don't want to do."

"But I do want it Duo." Hilde stepped even closer. "I want you so bad it hurts, and it hurts that you don't want me." Duo released the breath he had unconsciously been holding.

"God, I want you too babes, I just don't wanna rush this." Hilde grinned wickedly and ran at him. Jumping, she wrapped her legs around his hips. Duo automatically grabbed her ass, hoisting her high on his hips. She looked down into his face, inches from hers.

"Tough luck." She whispered. Duo grinned as she licked his nose.

"Hil, are you sure?" His eyes filled with hope.

"Duo, shut up and kiss me." She commanded. Duo's grin got wider.

"Yes ma'am." He murmured, and crushed his lips to hers. He slipped his tongue in straightaway, and stroked the inside of her mouth. Hilde moaned and pulled closer to him, and his hands kneaded her ass, feeling her muscles clench. He pulled out slightly, and nibbled her bottom lip gently, nipping at the corner of her mouth. Hilde gasped, and her legs tightened around him. Duo felt hot blood pool in his loins, and felt himself grow hard as she unconsciously thrust against him. Making his mind up, he left his room and headed for Hilde's, carrying her with him.

"What's wrong with your bed?" Hilde asked as they stood in her doorway.

"Yours is more comfortable." Duo growled as he threw her on the bed. Hilde giggled as she bounced on the springy mattress, and waited for Duo to come to her, but he just stood and watched her. Her breasts bounced in rhythm with the mattress, and her legs unconsciously stroked against each other as she shifted on the mattress. Her lips were parted slightly and her face was flushed, and her eyes twinkled mischievously under half closed eyelids.

"Damn Hil, you're gorgeous." Duo breathed as he stared at her. Hilde smiled shyly and ducked her head, her hands covering her body. He leant forward and tucked a finger under her chin, raising her face to his. "Don't hide from me, please." He murmured, and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. Hilde took his free hand and pulled him closer.

"Never." She whispered as she pulled him onto the bed with her. Duo leaned over her on his side, his leg between hers and one arm supporting him. He kissed her slowly, his tongue dancing across her lips until he gained entrance, then exploring her mouth gently, testing, probing. Her tongue flicked against his, and Duo moaned as the kiss became faster, more passionate. Hilde's hand roamed over his muscles, stroking over his body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and shifted closer to him, pressing into him as the kiss became desperate. In the back of her mind, she felt Duo's hand on her butt, dragging her closer, and her own hand mirrored his, raking down his back and over his bottom, then down his thigh. Grasping it, she lifted it slightly, feeling his leg graze her soft wet centre. Duo hissed and broke the kiss. She looked at him with innocent eyes filled with passion. Duo growled and shook his head, amusement dancing in his eyes, then pushed her onto her back and straddled her.

Grabbing her fingers lightly, he led her to a sitting position in front of him, then cupped her face in both his hands and kissed her tenderly. His hands stroked down her neck as his kisses turned feather light, and trailed along her jaw and up to her ear. Hilde's arms slowly hooked under his shoulders and she clung to him for all she was worth as he began gently licking and suckling on her ear. He grasped the lobe firmly between his teeth and bit on it gently, taking pleasure from Hilde's hiss and the feeling of her nails digging into his shoulders. He grinned wolfishly, and continued his feather kisses down her throat, feeling her tilt her head back. His hands slipped behind her back and supported her, stopping her from keeling over as her fingers tangled in his hair. He kissed and nipped his way across and down her chest, the across her left breast, hearing her moan in pleasure. He felt an answering groan erupt from his throat as his desire reached new peaks.

Hilde couldn't believe the trail of fire that Duo was leaving down her skin. Every placed he touched sizzled like a fresh brand, and fire danced beneath the surface of her skin. Her eyes closed as she breathed hard, her breasts heaving with every breath, and she felt Duo's tongue stop. She whimpered a little, missing his mouth, and then moaned loudly when his mouth covered her hard nipple. He flicked his tongue over it through her nightgown, and gently bit it as another whimper escaped her lips. One hand supported her weight, and the other came round to the front and began rolling and gently pulling on her other nipple, pinching and rubbing it. She cried out as he sucked on her swollen bud, pulling it into his mouth as his thumb grazed over her other one. She tried to pull herself up slightly and trailed her hands down to where their hips met. Her centre hummed, and she could feel how hot and wet she was. Lost in passion, she slid her fingers between her legs, dampening her gown. Her hand grazed Duo's erect penis, and he shuddered as he stopped his attentions on her breast. His low chuckle brought her head back up, although she didn't stop her hand moving against him or herself.

"That feels so good babe." He gasped as her fingers caressed his length. His head dropped forward as she stroked him. Enjoying watching his face, she stopped her ministrations on herself, and Duo batted her hand away, but not without a sense of regret. Rolling off her, she twisted to face him on her knees, and he mirrored her position. Kissing her tenderly, he slowly stroked down her body and took hold of her hem. He wanted to rip it off her, but he forced himself to go slow, taking his time to peel it from her body and over her head. They broke the kiss to remove the nightgown, and Hilde quickly removed her arms, stroking them down his chest to his waistband. Her gaze never leaving his, she slowly stripped him of his boxers, watching his eyes become darker as she brushed her breasts against his hard cock. Duo grabbed her shoulders and roughly pushed her back against the bed, toppling her over. He grinned wolfishly as he knelt up between her legs.

"Do it again." He demanded, his voice husky and low. Hilde looked confused.

"Do what?" In answer, Duo reached down and took her hand, then placed it at the top of her legs.

"Touch yourself. Tell me who you think of." Duo commanded, and Hilde smirked sexily as she spread her legs a little wider. Her fingers dipped into her mouth, and she licked them slowly. Duo's eyes widened. She gazed at him through half lidded eyes as her fingers grazed her soft curls and traced the contours of her outer lips. Using her third and first finger, she opened her flower, exposing the hot wet flesh beneath. Duo caught his breath as he stared at his beautiful woman, ready to perform such an intimate act before him. Her middle finger slowly stroked up her centre, and a shudder ran through her body. She closed her eyes and moaned, and Duo stroked his hand up and down his erection, watching as she slowly slid her middle finger into her undulating body. Duo started pumping in time with her pulsing finger.

"Duo..." Hilde moaned, and he felt a surge of masculine pride as he realised she thought of him as she pleasured herself.

"Keep going Hilde." He groaned as he watched her other hand stimulate her clit. Her breathing became erratic, and she slipped another finger in. The rhythm became faster, and Duo kept pace as she pushed herself harder, her breasts bouncing as she worked.

"Duo!" Her orgasm ripped his name from her lips as she covered her hand in her juices and her body tensed. She slowly opened her eyes and lazily grinned at him, her eyes lighting up at his hand on his member and his heavy breathing.

"Wow..." She breathed as she made to wipe her hand off on the sheets, but Duo grabbed it first. Keeping his eyes on her face, he slowly and languidly licked her hand, cleaning it and tasting her, his eyes smouldering. When he finished, he licked his lips, and Hilde was staring at him, her chest heaving.

"You taste good." Duo murmured, finally letting go of her hand. In a sharp fluid movement, he slid down her body and placed his own fingers at her entrance. He slowly inhaled her scent, his nose grazing her folds, and a shiver ran through her, her legs tensing uncontrollably. His eyes flickered to hers, and his teeth darted forward and bit gently on her clit as Hilde's back arched and she cried out. Her hand grabbed her breast and massaged it, and she looked down to see violet eyes blazing with lust as she touched herself. His tongue flicked slightly, and she threw her head back as scorching flames raced through her. Duo grinned as he saw the reaction he was getting, and bent his head to his task. He flicked his tongue down her centre fold and felt her legs tense under his hands. Slowly he nibbled around her entrance, and when he felt her dampness on his lips and smelt her arousal, he thrust his tongue inside her, stroking her inner walls. Above him, Hilde called his name brokenly as she felt his warm tongue enter her, flicking inside her and lapping at her walls. Her fingers plucked at her hard nipples, then scooted down her body to tangle in his hair. Duo renewed his efforts with her hands on his head, grazing his teeth against her lips and stroking faster with his tongue. Hilde wound her fingers in his hair and bucked her hips, pushing him closer to her. Duo groaned, the sound vibrating through her, and Hilde froze in pleasure. Duo felt her stiffen, and stopped immediately.

"Hil?" His worried eyes searched her face. She turned soft eyes onto him.

"I like that." Duo grinned and returned to his task with renewed vigour. As her hips ground against his questing mouth, he groaned again, and Hilde cried out in pleasure. His dangerous tongue flicked and sucked, and Hilde writhed as he brought her to her edge. With a scream of pure pleasure, she crashed over it, Duo's eager mouth drinking her, lapping up her sweet nectar as it flowed from her.

As her body relaxed back onto the bed, Duo crawled back up to her side like a panther stalking his prey, and kissed her long and lovingly. She tasted her juices on his lips and chin, and turned towards him, her fingers twisting into his braid. Duo groaned and dragged her against him roughly, and she felt his member hard against her soft lower belly. Their tongues ravenously explored each other, learning the contours of the others mouth, entwining around each other in a frenetic dance. Duo's hand stroked down Hilde's naked body, coming to rest at her hips. She gasped into his mouth as his fingers grazed her dark curls, and he grinned as he stroked his finger down her and felt a dampness beginning again. Rolling her to her back, he positioned himself above her, her legs on either side of his. Without warning, Hilde's legs flashed up, her feet on his shoulders, and pushed him backwards so that she sat on him instead. She grinned wickedly, a glint in her eye.

"My turn." Her voice was low, sultry, and Duo smirked at the latent lust in her eyes. She wiped it off his face as she covered him with her mouth and began to lick him, her tongue dancing across his almost painfully throbbing head. Her teeth scraped along him, and he hissed through his teeth, his fingers bunching the sheets. He forced them to unclench, and moved them to her shoulders, watching as her head bobbed up and down on him. A wave of pleasure swept through him, and his fingers ran through her hair as he moaned in sheer enjoyment. Hilde bit his tip lightly, and Duo threw his head back at the sensation that flooded through him. He gripped her head tightly as she suckled and licked the pain away, then began to take him in again, moving faster. Duo's hands on her head urged her further down, and her mouth widened as she allowed him more access. She tasted his excitement in her mouth, felt it dripping down her throat, and eagerly swallowed it, suckling for more of it as she felt him twitch and jump in her mouth. She stroked her tongue up the underside of him, and licked the tip, fastening her eyes onto his violet orbs that blazed with desire. Roughly, he grabbed her arms and pulled her up hard against his open mouth. He crashed his lips against hers, thrusting his tongue in and tasting himself on her tongue, his hands running down her back and crushing her to him. Hilde wound her arms around his neck and rolled over, pulling him with her and switching their positions.

Duo settled himself between her legs, nudging her legs wider with his own while still recklessly plundering her mouth. Hilde moaned into his mouth as she felt his tip graze her entrance, and bent her legs as she anticipated him. She bit on his bottom lip, and pulled him as close as she could, then thrust her tongue into his mouth once more. Duo groaned and returned the kiss, grinding his hips closer to her. He let his need for her take over, and thrust into her, hard and deep. She stiffened at the same moment that he felt something tear, and he froze in horror. Tears fell from her eyes, and her nails dug into his shoulders painfully as she adjusted to the unfamiliar sensation. He waited, completely still, until she opened her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice was hoarse. She turned a watery smile on him.

"Because I thought you would think less of me." She replied in a small voice.

"You fool." He whispered. "I wouldn't, in fact I think it's amazing that you saved it. But you should have told me. I would have made it so much better for you, and I would have taken my time, and I wouldn't have hurt you as much. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He finished burying his head in her shoulder, and Hilde stroked his hair as he repeated over and over again how sorry he was. Eventually, she spoke.

"Duo stop." Duo pulled back and looked at her. "I wanted this to happen. I knew it would be painful, but you haven't hurt me. I'm crying because I'm happy, because you make me happy. I love you Duo." Slowly she pulled him down to her and tenderly kissed him. His hands stroked through her hair as the kiss deepened, and a few minutes later they parted, gasping for air and leaning their foreheads against each other.

"Make love to me Duo." Hilde breathed, her eyes closed. Duo obediently began to move slowly, letting her get used to him, and Hilde arched in pleasure. She was tight and wet, and Duo loved the feeling of her walls pressing against him. He felt a surge of pride that he had been her first, and promised himself that he would be her only. He growled as he realised he would be there for her always, and pushed harder. As his pace quickened slightly, Hilde tentatively began to move against him, meeting him with her own small thrusts, and a groan escaped Duo's lips. Emboldened by his sound, Hilde moved more confidently, and Duo dictated the pace, speeding up even more. His lips found hers again, and they locked in a tempestuous battle as they moved together. Hilde matched Duo, thrust for thrust, and soon their kiss was forgotten as they moved, their limbs entwined with one another as they raced towards their goal. Hilde's hands raked over Duo's back, and Duo bent his head into her shoulder as their breathing got heavier and louder. Hilde said his name brokenly as Duo groaned, his orgasm coming closer and closer.

"Duo? Oh god, Duo!" Hilde moaned as she wrapped her hands in his hair. Duo grunted and pushed harder. "Duo, please, faster!" Hilde kissed his neck and shoulders, trailing hot kisses up his jaw. Duo groaned as her fiery lips touched his skin and doubled his efforts, wrapping his arms around her and crushing her to him.

"Hilde..." He managed as he felt her getting closer.

"Duo? Duo! Oh god, Duo!" Hilde panted as her nerve endings exploded in fireworks. "Duo!" His name screamed from her lips as her orgasm overtook her, her walls clamping around him as her body stiffened in ecstasy. Duo felt her clench, and couldn't hold on any longer. His orgasm tore through his body, and he filled her with his essence, pumping into her and prolonging their pleasure.

"Hilde, oh god, Hilde, I love you so much!" He panted as he moved, and leaning his forehead against hers. Slowly, they stopped, and Duo lay on top of her, still enjoying the feel of him inside her, Hilde dropping gentle kisses wherever she could reach.

"I know you do." She whispered contentedly. "I love you too, sweetheart." Duo smiled tiredly and withdrew from her. She whimpered slightly as he rolled off her, missing his body heat, and shivered when he drew the cold cover over them both. Putting his arm out, he gathered her to his side, and she laid her head and hand on his chest, listening to his heartbeat slow down.

"Duo?"

"Hm?" He was almost asleep.

"Are you angry with me? For not telling you?" He turned his gaze onto her and smiled, and Hilde felt weak at the knees.

"No. I just didn't expect it. But I think we did ok for your first time, right?" Hilde chuckled.

"Hell yeah baby. It was...wow...I mean...wow." She smiled tiredly as Duo chuckled.

"Well, I can't ask for more than that." He grinned. Hilde squeezed a little closer to him.

"It was everything I wanted, and more. You are everything I wanted, and more. Promise me you will always be with me?" Duo squeezed his arm around her slightly.

"Always." He murmured as she drifted off to sleep with a happy smile on her face. Duo dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "I promise." He whispered as he fell asleep himself, wrapped in the embrace of his soulmate.


End file.
